Glasses
by yoongive
Summary: Sama seperti kau memerlukan kaca matamu untuk melihat, aku juga akan memerlukanmu untuk menemaniku melihat banyak hal indah dalam hidupku. [SEVENTEEN] [MINJI/JIGYU] [MINGYU] [JIHOON] [Romance] [Oneshot]
Tittle : Glasses

Pairing : MinZi

Genre : Romance

Length : Oneshot

Summary: "Sama seperti kau memerlukan kaca matamu untuk melihat, aku juga akan memerlukanmu untuk menemaniku melihat banyak hal indah dalam hidupku."

.

.

.

Alkisah, hiduplah seorang pria manis nan mungil di sebuah desa kecil di pelosok kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Tidak ada yang aneh dari cara hidupnya selama delapan belas tahun ini. Bersekolah, mengerjakan PR, bermain dengan teman sebaya, membantu ibu di rumah. sungguh tiada yang janggal, kan?

Hingga…

Alunan musik maha keras akan tiba-tiba menyerang gendang telinga kala kau buka kamar tidurnya yang memang di _design_ untuk kedap suara. Seperangkat komputer lengkap dengan alat perekam suara—hadiah dari mendiang ayahnya—bertengger manis di meja berukuran sedang di samping meja belajar. Jika di pandang dari sini, kau akan melihat perbedaan kepribadiannya. Sebagai anak biasa yang rajin belajar dan juga seorang _composer_ musik.

Sisi lain kehidupan lelaki bertinggi tak lebih dari 170 cm itu akan terkuak lagi saat kau melihat begitu banyak poster sebuah grup hip-hop kenamaan tertempel di sana-sini di tembok kamar. Hip-Hop Team—group yang digandrunginya tiga tahun belakangan ini beranggotakan Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Hansol dan Choi Seungcheol. Namun hatinya jatuh pada lelaki jangkung bertubuh lumayan atletis, Kim Mingyu.

Sepulang sekolah, hal pertama yang dilakukannya setelah mendarat di kamar pribadinya adalah melepas lensa kontak pada matanya karena itu membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman lalu menggantinya dengan sebuah kacamata tebal berbingkai coklat. Ia duduk di depan komputernya untuk menyaksikan serangkaian video _fancam_ yang di _download_ nya semalaman—internet di pedalaman sungguh berjalan lambat.

"Woah, bagaimana dia bisa terlihat sangat seksi!" pekiknya di sela menyaksikan Mingyu- _focused-video_ yang didapatnya dari _fanbase_ khusus Kim Mingyu.

" _Yeah~! Nae saenggageul jeogeotne eojebam kkumsoge nawaseo kkumchaja haemaedon nom!_ " serunya menirukan bagian _rap_ milik _rapper_ kesayangannya saat lagu Lotto Remix berkumandang dari dalam _playlist_ sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya mengikuti irama dan sesekali ber-"Woohoo~!" ria.

Tak lama kemudian, pikirannya melayang pada ingatan tentang sebuah _showcase_ milik Hip-Hop Teamdi Universitas ternama di Seoul yang tak akan mungkin didatanginya.

"Tinggal di kota yang sama, tidak serta-merta membuatmu mudah menemuinya,tau?" desahnya sambil menatap putus asa kearah poster besar Mingyu tepat di atas komputernya.

" _Gwenchana_. Kalau kau percaya, pasti bisa, Jihoon-ah" lanjutnya bermonolog.

Hatinya agak sakit karena _showcase_ itu adalah yang terakhir dari Hip-Hop Team di tahun ini sebelum Seungcheol—salah satu membernya—berangkat wajib militer. Sambil sesekali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, Jihoon memutar otak untuk menemukan cara agar tiket seharga seratus lima puluh ribu won itu dapat ia miliki.

Diraihnya jaket abu-abu miliknya lalu bergegas berlari ke sebuah pabrik susu kedelai yang cukup besar yang terletak dua ratus meter dari tempatnya tinggal.

"Permisi, _ahjussi_." Sapanya halus sambil mengendap-endap masuk kedalam pintu pabrik.

"Oh, Jihoonie? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" respon paman Kim yang kebetulan adalah tetangga sebelah rumah Jihoon.

"Apakah aku bisa bekerja di sini, _ahjussi_?"

" _Mworago_?" Tanya paman Kim sambil menerawang kira-kira pekerjaan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh pria semungil Jihoon, "Aku tidak yakin kau akan mendapatkan bayaran yang banyak, tapi kurasa kau bisa coba untuk mengemas susu-susu ini ke dalam kardus lalu menumpuknya dengan rapi di sebelah sana" lanjut pria paruh baya itu sambil menunjuk ke bagian ruangan dengan amat banyak tumpukan kardus susu kedelai.

" _Ne_! _Ne_!" sahut Jihoon girang, "Ah, _ahjussi._ Tolong rahasiakan ini dari ibuku, ya?"

" _Arraseo,_ Jihoon-ah. _Aigoo,_ hal apa yang membuat anak semanis dirimu mau bekerja berat" gumam paman Kim sambil mulai mengemas susu.

" _Isseoyeo, ahjussi._ Hehehe" jawab Jihoon singkat dengan cengiran dan senyuman di mata sipitnya yang terbingkai kacamata.

Kemudian, dimulailah hari-hari penuh perjuangan Lee Jihoon. Semua menyenangkan kecuali mengangkat kardus-kardus putih itu ke sudut ruangan.

" _Aigoo~_ Kim Mingyu- _ssi,_ kau bahkan tidak tau apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang" keluhnya setelah berhasil mengumpulkan 7 kardus. Kini pinggangnya seakan mau patah karena melakukan hal berat tanpa pemanasan. Paman Kim berjanji untuk memberinya upah tambahan jika ia mau mengantar susu-susu botol itu setiap pagi ke rumah warga. Tidak sulit, pikir Jihoon.

Seminggu berlalu. Botol demi botol telah ia antar dan kardus demi kardus ia isi dan susun. Bisa kau lihat betapa gigihnya dia. Tapi dia bilang—di _twitter_ , segala lelahnya tiap hari terbayar oleh _update-_ an Mingyu di akun media sosialnya yang menunjukkan sejauh mana _showcase_ itu dipersiapkan.

Lucunya, tak seorangpun tahu akan kegemaran Jihoon yang agak _nyeleneh_ ini. Ia bersembunyi dengan baik di balik topeng anak manis, baik serta rajin. Bahkan Seungkwan—sahabat sejatinya—pun tak tahu menahu.

"Terimakasih banyak, _ahjussií!_ " ujar Jihoon dengan riang saat amplop putih itu berpindah ke tangannya.

Kini pria berambut pirang itu tengah duduk bersila di lantai kamarnya sambil menghitung hasil jerih payahnya satu minggu belakangan. Harap-harap cemas, ia membuka amplop lalu menghitung pundi-pundinya.

"Baiklah" satu-satunya kata yang ia ucapkan saat mengetahui bahwa uangnya masih kurang.

" _Mianhae piggy-ya_!" akhirnya celengan babi berwarna pink miliknya juga harus ikut berkorban untuk Kim Mingyu

"Aku akan segera bertemu denganmu! KIM MINGYU!" teriaknya lepas. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang mendengar.

Pagi itu dengan pakaian terbaiknya—celana panjang coklat, kaos putih dan jaket abu-abu, tidak lupa kaca mata untuk membuat pandangannya tetap _high definition_ —Jihoon bersiap untuk berangkat ke pusat kota Seoul. Bersenjatakan _lightstick_ panjang yang tersimpan rapi dalam ransel, ia benar-benar siap untuk menemui seseorang yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Jihoonie, apa kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat?" Tanya ibunya yang saat itu sedang mencuci piring bekas mereka sarapan berdua .

" _Eo_ , _eomma._ Aku akan ke Seoul sebentar untuk membeli beberapa buku" kilah Jihoon ( _mohon untuk tidak ditiru, ini hanya untuk kerahasiaan karir ke-fanboy-an Lee Jihoon_ )

"Hati-hati, _aegiya!_ " ucap ibu Lee sambil melesakkan beberapa lembar sepuluh ribu won ke saku jaket Jihoon.

" _Aniya, eomma._ Aku punya uang" tolaknya. Ia merasa tidak tega untuk membebani ibu tunggalnya yang setiap hari harus bekerja keras untuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Belilah buku yang bagus"

" _Ne,_ aku akan segera kembali"

Sebenarnya dia juga masih tidak percaya bahwa hari ini akan tiba. Sesekali ia menampar pipi kanannya dalam perjalanan untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya saat ini bukanlah mimpi. _Banner-banner_ mulai terlihat, pertanda tujuan Jihoon sudah dekat. Beberapa kerumunan remaja memasuki tempat acara. Apalah daya Jihoon yang hanya datang sendirian.

"Waah, banyak juga _fans_ mereka" gumam Jihoon, merasa semakin mengecil di antara ribuan fans Hip-Hop Team yang mulai memasuki aula, lengkap dengan atribut konser seperti _light stick, hand banner,_ kipas dan lain-lain.

Keuntungan memiliki tubuh kecil adalah bahwa Jihoon dapat dengan mudah mencapai tempat strategis di dekat panggung. Senyuman tak pernah sirna dari wajahnya. Mungkin ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup baginya.

Lampu dimatikan, pertanda pertunjukan akan segera dimulai. Teriakan riuh penonton mulai terdengar hingga Hansol—member Hip-Hop Team berdarah Korea-Amerika—muncul di tengah panggung dengan sorotan lampu. Disusul Wonwoo, Seungcheol, dan Mingyu. Lagu pertama dibawakan dengan penuh energi. Jihoon, karena postur tubuhnya yang kalian tahu bagaimana, harus berjinjit hingga melompat-lompat sambil memegangi kacamatanya untuk mendapat pemandangan yang bagus. Kini Kim Mingyu tepat ada di depannya, dan dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas!

" _AAAAH-YEAH! GEUNDE MWORAGOYO? JAL MOREUGESSOYO! JEONBU DA!_ " begitulah Kim Mingyu melantunkan bagian _rap_ nya

"AAAAH-YEAH~" teriak Jihoon yang tentu saja kalah keras, "KIM MINGYU! KAU KEREN!"

Jantungnya, berpacu sangat cepat. Bukan hanya karena senang, tapi padatnya penonton juga membuatnya susah bernafas. Pipi putihnya kini bersemu merah dan keringat mengucur deras di kedua pelipisnya. Ini kali pertamanya mendatangi konser, dia tak menyangka akan seriuh ini. Tapi ia berjanji akan bertahan hingga akhir pertunjukan!

" _HAN YEOREUM BAM E KKUL~ HAN YEOREUM BAM E KKUL~ SO SWEET!_ "

" _SO SWEEET! YUM!_ " teriak Lee Jihoon, bocah mungil berusia delapan belas tahun yang mulai hilang di tengah pesta.

Lagu demi lagu telah dibawakan dan acara diakhiri dengan Seungcheol dan Wonwoo yang berpamitan untuk ber-wajib-militer selama dua tahun kedepan, dan selama itu pula Hip-Hop Team akan vakum dari perindustrian musik Korea. Banyak penggemar yang terbawa perasaan hingga meneteskan banyak air mata, sedangkan Jihoon sedang berjuang untuk melepaskan diri dari kerumunan

Sambil memegangi dadanya yang sesak, Jihoon tidak biasanya selemah ini, ia mencoba mencari kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya dan sedikit menghirup udara. Lee Jihoon berjalan lemas sepanjang koridor untuk mencapai toilet yang letaknya jauh di ujung lorong hingga seseorang menabraknya hingga jatuh.

"BRUKK!"

"Akh!" Jihoon tersungkur di lantai, terdiam sejenak hingga menyadari bahwa pandangannya sepenuhnya kabur, "Kacamataku, mana kacamataku? Yaa! Bicaralah!" sergahnya ditengah engahan nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu karena terburu-buru" ujar si penabrak.

"Aku, tidak bisa melihat.." ucap Jihoon terakhir sebelum akhirnya pingsan di hadapan pria misterius itu.

Netra sipit Jihoon terbuka, ia merasa lebih baik karena alat bantu pernafasan yang mengerukupi hidung dan mulutnya.

"Kau sudah sadar? _Mianhae,_ kacamatamu pecah dan perlu waktu agak lama untuk memperbaikinya" ujar suara yang diyakini ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Oh, _ne._ " Jihoon bangit dari baringan, melepas alat bantu pernafasan dan menelisik dengan mata buramnya. Meski tak jelas, ia merasa berada di sebuah ruangan berdinding putih dengan beberapa orang yang tampak sibuk berkeliaran.

"Ah, maaf lagi karena aku terpaksa membuka ponselmu. Aku mencoba menghubungi ibumu tapi tidak ada jawaban"

"Syukurlah!" desah Jihoon lega. Ia akan mati jika ibunya tahu ia berbohong.

"Ish, anak nakal. Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ibumu" sebuah tangan mengacak rambut Jihoon lembut.

" _By the way,_ kau ini siapa?"

"Aku, orang yang menabrakmu tadi dan kurasa aku harus bertanggung jawab. Ayo kuantar pulang" ucap suara berat nan seksi itu sambil memegang pergelangan Jihoon.

Jihoon menepis ajakan itu, "Aku tidak bisa pulang dengan orang yang baru saja kukenal. Ah, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu"

"Lalu apa kau mau bermalam di sini?"

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Jihoon menimbang-nimbang keuntungan dan kerugian jika ia menolak ajakan pria tak dikenal itu.

"Hfff~ baiklah. Tolong antar aku"

Tidak banyak percakapan terjadi sepanjang perjalanan karena si mungil tertidur. Sepasang mata lain sibuk memperhatikan jalan sambil sesekali melirik ke kursi penumpang di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hey. Hey pria cantik. Kita sudah sampai" merasa badannya digoyang-goyang, Jihoon terbangun tanpa memikirkan apapun, "Sepertinya ibumu tidak di rumah"

"Benarkah? Ahh, tidak apa apa, aku bisa masuk sendiri. Terimakasih tumpangannya, tuan" Jihoon membungkukkan badannya lalu mulai meraba-raba pagar rumahnya.

" _Aigoo,_ biar kubantu" kini sebuah lengan terasa merengkuh tubuh Jihoon dan membantunya untuk memasuki rumah hingga kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Maafkan penglihatanku yang buruk ini hingga merepotkanmu, tuan" ucap Jihoon sambil menyerahkan kunci kamar yang semula ia letakkan di sakunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku akan langsung pulang setelah ini. _Jaa~_ masuklah" Pintu kamar Jihoon terbuka dan, "Oh! Kamar yang bagus" pria itu tampak terkejut dengan penampakan ruang rahasia Jihoon.

"Astaga!" pekik Jihoon panik, "Sebenarnya tak ada orang yang kuijinkan masuk, tapi dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini aku membuat pengecualian. Dan tolong anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada hal lain yang perlu kubantu, aku akan pergi"

"Tunggu," tangan kecil Jihoon menahan lengan kekar seseorang di hadapannya, "Jika tidak keberatan, tolong bantu memasang lensa kontak pada mataku ini"

Dengan telaten, tuan-anonim itu memasangkan alat bantu melihat pada mata Jihoon. Mendengus heran, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa anak semanis Jihoon memerlukan banyak sekali alat pembantu. Dan itu membuatnya merasa ingin selalu melindungi makhluk langka ini.

Kedua manik mata itu mengerjap pelan dan seketika pandangannya mulai membaik.

" _Gomawoyo_ tuan-" lidah Jihoon kelu mendapati objek pertama yang ditangkap matanya. Wajah yang sangat ia kenal lengkap dengan senyuman manis berhiaskan gigi rapi dan dua gigi taring mungil di kedua sudut bibir, "Kim.. Mingyu?"

Epilog.

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk ukuran anak pintar, Jihoonie" ejek Mingyu pada sosok di sampingnya saat menikmati malam pergantian tahun di tepi sungai Han.

"Ya! Kalau kau jadi aku, apa kau juga akan peka?" protes korban ejekan itu sambil mebenarkan syal abu-abu di lehernya.

" _Anii~_ penggemar macam apa yang tidak me- _notice_ suara idolanya padahal kita berbicara lebih dari dua jam?"

" _Mollaaaa~_ "

"Lalu, kau juga tidak bertanya bagaimana aku bisa mengantarmu pulang padahal kau tidak menjelaskan dimana alamatmu"

"Apakah semua _rapper_ itu banyak bicara sepertimu, Mingyu-ya?" Jihoon menoleh dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menyampaikan pandangan sarkastik pada lawan bicaranya, "Tapi…benar juga, bagaimana kau mengantarku pulang saat itu?" air mukanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi sangat menggemaskan.

" _Aigoo,_ kau ini benar-benar. Tidak mau, aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu!" bayi yang lebih besar merajuk dan membuang muka.

"Katakanlah, Mingyu-ya. _Eung?_ "

Dengan kesungguhan hati, Mingyu memeluk pria cilik di hadapannya yang tampak memerah karena terpaan hawa dingin di penghujung tahun dua ribu lima belas.

"Sama seperti ayahmu, Lee Yoongi, yang menjagaku dan memproduseriku selama menjadi _trainee_ , aku juga akan menjagamu mulai saat ini hingga nanti. Sama seperti kau memerlukan kaca matamu untuk melihat, aku juga akan memerlukanmu untuk menemaniku melihat banyak hal indah dalam hidupku. Aku mencintaimu Lee Jihoon" kalimatnya diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir merah muda Jihoon.

"Apa ayahku sekeren itu?"

"Ya! Bukan itu balasan yang tepat untuk kata-kata kerenku!"

Menyerah sajalah, Mingyu. Jihoon memang tidak peka.

FIN

a/n : tengah malam itu, di sela kehiruk-pikukan/? dunia skripsi, lahirlah sebuah cerita alay ini dengan tujuan meredakan rasa rinduku pada Kim Mingyu. Hahahh!

Big thanks buat **sailing2000-nim, Firda473-nim, dhantieee-nim, SweetHoon-nim, btobae-nim, 17Bang Kyung Hoon-nim, woozimommy-nim, fallforceye-nim, Naegawoozi-nim, Sonewbamin-nim, yukiyukaji-nim, araraaa-nim, sunbaenim-nim dan AAAA-nim** yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca dan meninggalkan review di cerita sebelumnya yang aku gabisa lanjutin. *peace* ^^v

This story-do manhi saranghae juseyoooo~~ ^^

Oh iya, tolong doakan aku dan eunhaezha-nim biar ga males-malesan ngerjain skripsi dongggg~~! Hehe!

Saranghaeeeee~~` 3


End file.
